Tears of Snow
by Miyoko K
Summary: Apa yang kau harapkan dari turunnya salju di musim dingin? Aku sendiri tak berharap banyak. Salju. Sesuatu yang aku suka, memang. Tapi salju... penyebab kematiannya dan penjemput ajalku nanti./"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."/'Aka Yuki...'/"... ada aku dan Tsunade di sini."/"Terima kasih, Naru."/"Aku hanya tidak ingin salju lain menangis, lagi."/Warninside/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Tears of Snow** created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cover isn't mine. Its belong to the artist.**

 **Saya tidak menerima keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, typo(s), etc.**

 **NaruSaku.** Drama, Angst. T.

.

 **PLEASE, IF YOU DONT LIKE, GO BACK** **NOW** **!**

 **IF YOU FAMILIAR WITH THIS FANFICTION, CHECK THE "AUTHOR'S MOMENTS" BELOW!**

Happy Reading~

 **.**

 **.**

Sekilas, tangan tertutup sarung tangan tebal itu perlahan menyentuh jendela kamar. Mengusap-usap permukaan kaca yang sedikit berembun karena suhu yang terus menurun.

"Kau ingin bermain salju?"

Gadis yang berdiri di samping jendela nampak tak peduli meski suara baritone yang ia kenal merambat cepat di udara hampa.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu. Tapi aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan salju menyentuhmu ataupun sebaliknya."

Gadis itu berbalik, memunggungi jendela, beralih memfokuskan pandang pada pria berjas putih panjang di ambang pintu. Pria itu tersenyum. Mata safir birunya menatap lurus ke arah manik hijau _emerald_ milik si gadis. Dan tatapannya terbalas.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Lihat, hari semakin sore, udara akan semakin dingin."

Tatapan gadis itu tetap bertahan. Namun perlahan tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan memohon.

Pria itu pun mendengus. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku merasa seperti orang jahat."

Ia melangkah dan berhenti tepat di hadapan gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Dengan pasti kedua tangannya merangkul cepat si gadis ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lebih baik kau tidur. Atau bila kau mau, aku akan membelikan buku terbaru yang sesuai dengan tipemu, bagaimana?"

Tak ada jawaban. Rambatan gelombang suara yang seharusnya dapat terlontar dari bibir mungil gadis bernama Sakura itu nyatanya tak ada. Sekian detik berlalu, pria itu melepas pelukannya. Sakura lantas menengadah, menatap wajah pria di depannya yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Tiba-tiba tangannya terangkat, dengan lembut ia mengelus surai pirang mencolok pria tersebut dan sukses mendapat respon yang sedikit mengejutkan.

"Sakura..."

Ekspresi terkejut terpatri jelas dalam air muka pria itu. Namun, Sakura tidak berpikiran untuk segera menghentikan perlakuannya tersebut, hingga tangannya kembali turun pada posisi semula saat bibirnya bergerak seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Suara-suara berfrekuensi kecil tak terdengar mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk keluar dan itu wajar. Ia bisu. Meskipun gadis bermarga Haruno itu tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya dengan pasti, namun ia tahu pria di depannya ini akan mengerti hanya dengan gerakan-gerakan pelan dari bibirnya. Dan tebakannya memang benar.

Pria itu kembali tersenyum dan berkata, "Baguslah jika kau mengerti. Kalau ada sesuatu segera tekan belnya ya."

Pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu lekas pergi meninggalkan kamar kecil dengan penghangat ruangan yang mencegah hembusan angin dingin masuk. Kini Sakura sendirian di kamar itu. Ia memutuskan kembali ke tempat tidur dan duduk santai. Sepintas Sakura melirik dua rak buku yang terisi penuh di sudut ruangan dekat meja berukuran sedang. Kedua matanya perlahan beralih ke sebuah _remote_ kecil yang setahunya akan memberikan isyarat pada Naruto dan peria itu akan segera dating ke kamarnya. Selang beberapa detik pandangannya kembali terarah ke luar jendela yang mulai berembun lagi. Sakura lekas memeluk kedua lututnya setelah mengambil sebuah buku yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

 **15 Februari**

 **Aku mengingatnya lagi. Kejadian itu... dia meninggalkanku. Ini salahku. Aka Yuki, salju yang kucintai. Dan kini takdir tak memperbolehkanku lagi menyentuh salju untuk sekadar mengingatnya.**

Begitulah tulisan singkat yang Sakura ukir pada buku bersampul merah muda dalam genggamannya. Setelah kilasan masa lalu terbersit begitu cepat bagai film lama, Sakura memutuskan untuk menulis sesuatu, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencurahkan perasaannya selain menangis. Meskipun berteriak kencang lebih efektif untuk menghilangkan tekanan batin, tapi tentu saja ia tak bisa melakukan hal semacam itu.

 **=0=0=0=**

Setelah menyuruh gadis itu untuk beristirahat, Naruto kembali ke ruangannya yang berada di lantai bawah, meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di kamar khusus untuknya di lantai dua. Ia mulai duduk di sebuah kursi dan mengambil sebuah buku dari deretan buku tebal di mejanya.

 **Entah sudah yang keberapa kali ini terjadi, aku kasihan padanya. Sakura menderita. Aku ingin menolongnya. Namun ada beberapa masalah yang menyebabkan terapi yang kulakukan tidak efektif** **dan itu** **membuatku gelisah.**

Naruto melepaskan pena ditangannya lalu mengambil nafas panjang dan membuangnya pelan. Sekilas, terasa sangat nyata kilasan kejadian beberapa periode lalu yang melekat di benak pria itu. Kejadian tiga minggu lalu. Berawal saat Uzumaki Naruto berkeliling kota demi menyegarkan otak dari pekerjaannya yang menuntut untuk terus berkutat sendirian dalam laboratorium miliknya.

Saat itu, awal bulan kedua di musim salju. Konoha, kota kecil yang penuh kesibukan dari pagi hingga malam, dan siklus itu terus berulang dari setiap waktunya. Ketika senja tiba dan kepekaan kulit memprediksikan bahwa suhu udara semakin dingin, Naruto berdiri mematung di halte bis. Orang yang berlalu lalang semakin menghilang dan Naruto bersyukur atas itu, karena penat di kepalanya akan langsung bereaksi saat dirinya melihat banyak orang berjalan pasti dengan wajah sombong mereka.

Terlepas dari itu, di seberang jalan, seorang gadis tengah berjalan sangat pelan. Bagai tertarik medan magnet, Naruto tak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis tersebut. Sembari berjalan, sesekali kepalanya menatap kumpulan awan kehitaman di atas sana dan membiarkan salju menyentuh permukaan wajahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum—senyum yang sangat manis seolah bahwa ia menunggu saat seperti ini.

Naruto mengamatinya dengan baik. Baginya, ada sesuatu yang mulai terlihat aneh. Tubuh gadis itu tiba-tiba bergetar kecil. Kedua tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan segera meraba-raba wajahnya. Naruto mulai merasa was-was karena si gadis mulai berjalan sempoyongan dengan tangan yang mencengkram perutnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuhnya ambruk.

"Hey, Nona!"

Secepat angin Naruto menghampiri tubuh tergeletak di depan sana. Ekspresinya tegang seketika, bagai tersengat listrik ribuan volt. Dilihatnya wajah gadis itu yang memerah sedikit kebiruan. Dadanya kembang kempis menarik oksigen yang seakan sulit di dapat. Sebelah tangannya terus memegang bagian perut sementara tangannya yang lain menutup rapat mulutnya. Sepertinya ia sedang merasakan mual yang hebat. Pria bersurai pirang itu segera mendekatkan telinga ke dadanya.

"Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan bercak-cercak merah ini… gejala ini... jangan-jangan dia..."

Naruto tak melanjutkan. Sesegera mungkin Naruto melepaskan syalnya lalu mengalungkan syal itu ke leher gadis tadi dan menutupi sebagian paras cantiknya. Seraya meredam rasa panik, ia memberhentikan sebuah taksi lalu membawa gadis itu ke rumah.

"Ini pasti... gejala _anaphylaxis_ ," gumamnya lalu bertopang dagu.

Di ruang bawah tanah, tepatnya di laboratorium pribadi, Naruto membaringkan gadis itu di sebuah tempat tidur pasien dan memasangkan masker oksigen setelah melepaskan jaket hitam tebal dan syal berwarna biru yang sempat dikenakan gadis tersebut. Ia menduga bahwa gadis itu mengidap sebuah alergi yang sudah sangat parah sehingga menyebabkan gejala _anaphylaxis._

Sepintas, Naruto menatap bercak-bercak merah dan putih pucat yang ternyata juga terdapat di kedua lengan dan leher si gadis. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya dengan telaten ia memeriksa keadaan jantung dan tekanan darah gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Dengan pelan telunjuknya menyentuh permukaan kulit yang memerah.

Pria bertitel spesialis alergi dan imunologi itu masih mengamati bercak merah di sana bahkan ketika kesadaran gadis tersebut pulih. Awalnya, Naruto harus bersusah payah menghentikan gerakan tangan mungil si gadis yang ingin menggaruk liar kulitnya yang kemerahan dan sedikit bengkak, selain itu Naruto memperhatikan tangan kanan si gadis yang terus saja memegang perutnya sejak tadi. Naruto menduga bahwa saluran pencernaan gadis itu juga terganggu. Ditambah lagi, kini ia juga harus mulai meredam kepanikkan si gadis yang sadar bahwa ia berada di tempat asing.

"Tenanglah, kau aman. Aku akan menolongmu."

Gadis itu mengernyit namun seakan tak peduli. Sekilas ia seperti menahan rasa mual yang sejak tadi mengganggunya, gadis itu pun mulai membuka mulut, menggerakannya bibirnya yang tadi terkatup dengan tempo lumayan cepat. Namun tak ada suara yang mencapai pendengaran Naruto. Rupanya gadis itu bisu.

"Tunggu sebentar. Tolong jangan menggaruk bagian kulit yang bengkak dan bertahanlah sebentar. Aku akan mengambil _epinefrin_ dan _antihistamin_ di rak obat."

Hanya menurut. Gadis itu diam meski diberi perintah oleh orang yang baru saja ia kenal ketika bangun di ruangan aneh serba putih itu. Ia berusaha meredam rasa gatalnya dengan meremas sprei kasur sekuat tenaga.

Sekian menit kemudian, Naruto kembali dengan membawa suntikan berisi cairan obat. Ia juga membawa sebuah buku dan pulpen.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Aku kehabisan _antihistamin_ , tapi kurasa cairan _epinefrin_ juga sudah cukup. Bisa aku pinjam tanganmu?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Pria itu segera meraih tangan gemetar yang terulur di depannya. "Tahan, ya? Ini takkan sakit."

Bibirnya ia gigit pelan kala cairan itu sukses memasuki pembuluh darah dan menyatu dengan cairan merah pekat dalam tubuhnya. Naruto segera menyingkirkan suntikan tersebut lalu duduk santai di tepi tempat tidur. Sementara gadis itu tersenyum lega menyadari keadaannya yang terasa mulai membaik.

"Cobalah untuk tenang. Obat itu akan segera bereaksi. Selama proses itu berlangsung, aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Tadi aku melihatmu pingsan di jalan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, lalu aku membawamu ke laboratoriumku. Aku seorang dokter, dokter spesialis alergi. Ummm... apakah aku boleh tahu namamu?" disodorkannya sebuah buku dan pulpen yang mendapat respon baik dari si gadis.

Sepintas, gadis itu menatap heran pada benda yang sudah diterimanya.

"Maaf, aku kurang begitu paham bahasa isyarat. Jadi, bisakah kau menulisnya di sana?" tanya si pria yang sadar dengan pemikiran gadis di depannya.

' _Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku suka salju.'_

Tulisan singkat tergurat sedikit berantakan di atas kertas. Naruto mengerutkan dahi saat membacanya.

"Jadi... Sakura- _chan_ , berapa umurmu sekarang?"

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan angka delapan dengan jarinya.

"Delapan... belas?"

Ia mengangguk.

Naruto segera mengambil papan data. Beberapa pertanyaan terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Dan Sakura kembali menggerakan otot tangannya untuk mengguratkan sebuah jawaban.

Ketika pertanyaannya habis, Naruto kembali memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Bercak kemerahan di kulitnya semakin pudar, denyut nadinya juga mulai normal, gadis itu sudah bisa bernafas seperti sedia kala tanpa harus merasakan asma. Ditambah, ia sudah tidak terlihat mual ataupun memegang perutnya lagi akibat pencernaannya terganggu.

Beberapa jam kemudian, ketika bercak-bercak itu menghilang seutuhnya dan gadis itu semakin membaik, Naruto mulai melakukan tes kulit untuk mendiagnosa alergen yang membuat Sakura mengalami _anaphylaxis_. Setelah menyuntikkan beberapa alergen di tangan kiri Sakura, tak ada satu pun yang beraksi dan menimbulkan bercak merah seperti tadi.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Naruto seraya meletakkan suntikan penisilin di meja.

Sakura tak menjawab. Gadis itu hanya diam tanpa berniat menanggalkan jawaban pada buku yang tadi Naruto berikan. Ketika Naruto hendak meminta Sakura tinggal untuk melakukan pemeriksaan darah, Naruto teringat sesuatu. Pria itu menilik kembali papan data yang ia isi berdasarkan jawaban Sakura. Ia juga mencermati tulisan tangan Sakura di buku tadi. Dari sekian pertanyaan yang Naruto berikan, ada sesuatu yang dirasanya aneh. Ia tidak mengerti dengan tiga kata yang selalu Sakura tulis untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan.

Selang beberapa saat, Naruto menyadari bahwa 'aku suka salju', tiga kata yang nyaris membuat pikirannya menemui jalan buntu itu ternyata adalah sebuah kode. Ditambah dengan kejadian di dekat halte ketika Sakura memandang langit sebelum dirinya pingsan. Kini pria itu tahu alasan mengapa tes yang ia lakukan tidak menghasilkan apapun untuk menunjukkan alergen yang membuat Sakura seperti itu.

Naruto mencoba mengambil bongkahan batu es kecil dari kulkas. Lalu ia menempelkannya perlahan ke tangan kiri Sakura. Dan itu bereaksi. Bercak merah yang tadi ia lihat, kembali timbul.

"Pantas saja gagal, ternyata bukan karena reaksi sistem imun, tapi non-imun. Pasti ada sel yang rusak dan mengeluarkan histamin dan senyawa lain yang bereaksi terhadap—" Naruto berhenti sejenak, mengingat kembali saat bola salju yang turun dari awan langsung menyentuh permukaan wajah Sakura. "—salju, es... suhu dingin..."

Sakura memandangi Naruto dengan sayu. Tak lama tatapannya teralihkan. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya dan itu kembali membuatnya sulit bernafas untuk sesaat.

' _Dia mengidap cold urticaria,'_ batin Naruto. _'Aku yakin alerginya sangat parah hingga tadi mengalami anaphylactic shock.'_

Jika diingat lagi dengan baik, Naruto rasa ia takkan melupakan bagaimana peristiwa itu terjadi. Menemukan seseorang pingsan di depan mata yang kemudian diketahui mengidap alergi parah apalagi alergi terhadap suhu dingin. Lalu ia meminta seseorang itu tinggal di rumahnya. Memang wajar jika Naruto melakukan hal tersebut karena Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa.

Orang tuanya meninggal saat ia berumur 10 tahun. Dulu ia hanya tinggal bersama neneknya dan seorang temannya akan selalu datang mengunjungi Sakura setiap hari. Namun jantung mereka pun sudah tak berdetak. Akhirnya ia menetap sendiri di rumah kecil yang kurang terawat di pinggir kota. Ia sudah tahu tentang alerginya. _Cold urticaria_ yang ia alami berawal saat ia berumur 15 tahun ketika ditemukan terjebak dalam timbunan salju setelah badai salju datang.

Sejak saat itu uang warisan yang neneknya berikan, sebagian telah dibelikan perlengkapan musim dingin seperti jaket tebal, celana panjang, sarung tangan, masker, pokoknya semua barang yang bisa membuatnya hangat. Bukan hanya itu saja yang Sakura alami, ia juga merasa malu karena harus memakai pakaian tebal meskipun saat itu bukan musim dingin.

Ketika uang warisan mulai habis, Sakura mulai bekerja menjadi juru masak di kedai dekat pantai. Ia pikir tak masalah karena suhu di pantai tidak akan mencapai kata dingin. Di pantai begitu hangat, kadang panas.

Saat musim dingin tiba, ia akan mendekam di rumahnya. Bangun, makan, membereskan rumah, menatap salju, membersihkan diri dan tidur. Aktivitas yang membosankan memang. Yang bisa ia lakukan selain itu hanya membaca buku, menonton TV dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas sebagai hiburan.

Selama musim dingin, Sakura mencoba untuk tidak boros. Uang yang ia terima dari pekerjaannya dan tabungan kecil-kecilan yang dikumpulkannya musim lalu harus cukup untuk menopang hidupnya selama tiga bulan ke depan.

Miris rasanya. Naruto tidak tega ketika mengetahui hal itu. Ia juga jadi tidak enak telah bertanya lebih jauh tentang kehidupan Sakura. Namun, tak apa, pikirnya. Karena mulai saat ini, Naruto akan membantu Sakura.

Selain hal itu, ada satu hal lagi yang menurut Naruto lebih ironis...

Sakura menyukai salju, tapi ia tak diizinkan menyentuh benda dingin itu barang sedetik pun.

Naruto sering merasakan perasaan gadis itu kala ia menyuruh Sakura untuk tetap di dalam kamarnya, tetap menggunakan jaket tebalnya dan tetap berada di wilayah yang hangat. Tanpa menjawab, ia akan mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu kembali duduk di tempat tidurnya kemudian mulai membaca buku yang telah diberikan Naruto.

"Sial. Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya..." Naruto menutup buku di depannya lalu menunduk dalam. "Sakura... aku ingin melindunginya, aku ingin lebih menjaganya. Tapi terapinya… ah! Ck!"

Naruto diam sesaat. Rasa yang terus saja berkelit di hatinya sungguh membuatnya tidak bisa tenang. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Dengan cepat ia melirik sebuah foto yang tergantung di dinding tepat di atas meja kerjanya. Itu foto dirinya dengan seorang teman lama. Dalam foto itu Naruto terlihat merangkul seorang lelaki berambut putih dengan setelan jas formal yang bernama...

"Jiraiya…."

 **=0=0=0=**

"Sakura... apa kau begitu menyukai salju?"

' _Suara ini...'_

"Ayo kita main salju lagi!"

' _Aka Yuki...'_

Sakura menggeliat pelan dalam selimut. Air mukanya sedikit pucat pasi. Ia seperti sedang melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan di tengah tidurnya.

' _Tidak... tidak... tidak! Aka Yuki...'_

"Aku tahu kau sangat suka salju, makanya aku tahu kau pasti ada di tempat ini."

' _Jangan... jangan!'_

"Sakura... tubuhmu dingin. Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

' _Jangan! Cepatlah pulang! Badai... badai saljunya... sebentar lagi..."_

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu. Bisa gawat kalau kau kedinginan sendirian. Lagipula kakimu... tak bisa digerakkan bukan? Ini sudah terlalu dingin."

' _Tidak. Tidak. Aku mohon kembalilah ke rumahmu.'_

"Tetaplah seperti ini."

' _Ja—ngan... kembalilah... kau tak seharusnya di sini, biarkan aku saja yang—'_

"Karena aku ditakdirkan untuk bersamamu sejak pertemuan pertama kita. Aku... selalu ingin berada di sampingmu... bahkan jika itu artinya..."

' _Aka Yu—Sa-Sasori...'_

.

.

.

"Sakura... hoy... Sakura-chan... kau baik-baik saja?"

Kelopaknya terbuka dengan sekejap. Ia melirik dan mendapati Naruto duduk di tepi tempat tidur seraya menatap khawatir ke arahnya.

"Apa kau mimpi buruk?"

Dengan bantuan pria itu, Sakura mulai beranjak duduk. Nafasnya sedikit memburu. Ekspresi gadis Haruno itu masih sulit diartikan sejak kesadarannya pulih.

"Tenangkan dirimu." Naruto mengusap pelan pundak Sakura. Tak lama ia mulai berdiri setelah melihat Sakura yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai tenang. "Kau tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan mengambil sarapan—"

Sebelum sempat melangkah, tiba-tiba tangan kanannya tertarik kuat, membuat Naruto jatuh terduduk di tempat tidur Sakura—lagi. Iris biru langitnya terbuka lebar saat Sakura mendekapnya.

"Sakura-chan..."

Dapat dirasakan rengkuhan erat dari dua lengan mungilnya. Naruto terdiam, membiarkan tubuh bergetar Sakura memeluknya. Ia pun segera membalas pelukan itu ketika sadar bahwa ada tetes air yang mengenai bagian kerah pakaiannya.

"Sakura-chan... katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mengambil sarapan untukmu."

Kini Sakura menggeleng makin kuat seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto kembali diam. Keduanya tenggelam dalam hening. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menunduk, sementara Naruto mengamati ekspresi wajah gadis di depannya.

"Kau... pasti menderita 'kan?" ucapnya lemah—hampir seperti berbisik.

Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah, berusaha menutupi aliran air hangat yang semakin deras membasahi pipi. Kini giliran Naruto yang menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Biarkan aku menolongmu, Sakura-chan."

Isak tertahan itu bagai rinai hujan es yang meretakkan kaca. Dadanya ikut sesak, nyaris bisa merasakan apa yang kini Sakura rasakan sepenuhnya. Naruto mulai melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia mencoba menurunkan lengan Sakura agar tidak menutupi parasnya. Dengan lembut, ia menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipi gadis tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari iris hijau _emerald_ Sakura yang menatapnya sendu.

"Tolong, ceritakan padaku." Ia menyodorkan ponselnya, mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

Sakura menatap ponsel itu. Sejenak berpikir sebelum akhirnya iaa mulai mengetikkan perasaannya.

 **=0=Sakura's POV=0=**

Aku... aku bermimpi itu lagi. Aku memimpikannya lagi. Kejadian buruk yang membuatku harus menjauh dari salju—serta apapun itu yang bersuhu dingin, sekaligus kejadian yang telah merenggut Aka Yuki-ku.

Aku pernah memberitahumu mengenai seorang teman yang selalu mengunjungiku di rumah nenek, 'kan? Itulah dia, Aka Yuki. Namanya yang asli adalah Sasori, tapi aku memanggilnya Aka Yuki karena dia sering berkeliaran di luar saat musim salju apalagi dengan rambut berwarna merah seperti itu. Dia adalah temanku sejak kecil, namun kami terpisah saat memasuki kelas 5 SD. Kami kembali bertemu saat aku kelas 2 SMP. Kami banyak menghabiskan waktu sejak saat itu.

Aku dan Aka Yuki selalu bermain salju ketika musim dingin tiba, dan selalu tak sabar menanti datangnya salju bahkan ketika salju itu baru saja menghilang di musim semi. Kami begitu dekat, sangat dekat. Ia selalu mengerti dan tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, namun aku tak pernah bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam kepalanya.

Tanpa sadar, aku semakin menyayangi—tidak, aku mencintainya.

Aku ingin memberitahunya tentang hal ini. Tapi nyatanya aku tak pernah bisa karena Aka Yuki telah meninggalkanku lebih dulu. Ini semua salahku. Kejadian fatal itu terjadi karena ulahku.

Saat itu aku asyik bermain di ladang rumput yang tertutupi salju. Saking asyiknya, aku tidak tahu bahwa akan ada badai. Aku berlari dengan gembira lalu menyender di batang pohon besar tak berdaun. Hingga tak sadar bahwa kakiku perlahan membeku. Ini sudah terlalu dingin. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tak merasakan dingin yang semakin mencekam itu sejak awal. Yang aku tahu adalah kakiku tak bisa bergerak dan seluruh tubuhku bergetar.

Aku ingin meminta tolong, tapi tempat itu sepi—memang selalu sepi. Aku mulai menangis di dekat pohon tersebut. Dadaku kian sesak. Aku kira aku akan berakhir di tempat itu tanpa ada satu pun orang yang tahu. Namun aku salah.

"Sakuraaaaa!"

Ia datang padaku.

Matanya memandangiku dari atas sampai bawah. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, namun ia melepaskan jaket tebal dan syalnya lalu memakaikannya padaku. Aku terkejut bukan main. Seakan menghiraukan keterkejutanku, Aka Yuki mempertemukan kening kami.

"Aku tahu kau sangat suka salju, makanya aku tahu kau pasti ada di tempat ini—tempat kesukaan kita."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Ia tersenyum, seolah tak memperdulikan suhu dingin yang terus merusak kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Sakura... tubuhmu dingin. Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Dan tanpa persetujuan, ia menarikku ke dalam dekapanya. Tanganku meronta. Aku ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Aku ingin memberi tahu agar ia tak perlu datang ke sini. Aku ingin ia tetap di rumah. Tapi... aku... aku tak bisa melakukannya.

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu. Bisa gawat kalau kau kedinginan sendirian. Lagipula kakimu... tak bisa digerakkan bukan? Ini sudah terlalu dingin."

' _Lalu untuk apa kau datang ke sini, Baka Sasori!'_ batinku.

"Tetaplah seperti ini." Ia membenamkan kepalanya di leherku. "Meskipun aku menggendongmu sepanjang jalan, kita tidak akan tepat waktu untuk melarikan diri dari badai salju. Jadi tetaplah seperti ini."

Kutatap langit dan mendapati awan hitam yang menggumpal di atas sana. Kian detik, angin dingin datang kian kencang bersama salju. Tangisku kembali pecah. Aku semakin kesulitan bernafas. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya terus di sini dan membeku bersamaku.

' _Aku takut... Aka Yuki, pulanglah!'_

"Karena aku ditakdirkan untuk bersamamu sejak pertemuan pertama kita. Aku... selalu ingin berada di sampingmu... bahkan jika itu artinya..."

Sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, semua sudah gelap gulita. Saat aku terbangun, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Dokter yang menemuiku mengatakan bahwa aku mengidap _cold urticaria_ karena tertimbun salju cukup lama dan beberapa faktor penyebab lain yang berasal dari tubuhku. Aku tidak begitu mengerti penjelasan lebih lanjut yang dokter sampaikan, tapi yang jelas aku merasa takkan pernah bisa menyentuh salju lagi.

Dokter mulai menanyakan orang tuaku saat tak melihat satu orang pun yang datang untukku. Aku hanya menunduk. Dan nampaknya ia mengerti. Dokter menyarankanku untuk menjaga diri bahkan ia sampai menawarkanku untuk tinggal di panti asuhan miliknya. Namun aku menolak. Ahirnya ia memberitahuku solusi agar alergiku tidak kambuh dan semakin parah.

"Hindari sesuatu yang bersuhu dingin," ucapnya tegas. "Yah, meski mengidap alergi, tapi setidaknya kau sangat beruntung, Nona Kecil. Kau masih bisa selamat setelah bertahan dalam timbunan salju."

Dan perkataannya itu mengundang kecurigaanku. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam diam selama beberapa detik sebelum dokter mengatakan...

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa menolong temanmu."

Aku tak bisa berhenti menangis ketika realita dihadapkan padaku dalam seketika. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat buruk. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu memimpikan Aka Yuki. Entah itu mimpi yang indah ataupun sebaliknya.

Setelah aku diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit, aku mengabaikan saran dokter yang sudah aku terima. Setiap saat, setiap aku mengingat Aka Yuki, aku menyentuh salju dan menangis di tengah salju yang turun. Memang aku merasa labil saat itu. Aku tahu alergiku akan semakin parah tapi aku terus saja menyentuh benda itu demi mengenang Aka Yuki.

Namun seiring waktu berjalan, aku sadar aku harus menghargai nyawa yang sudah diselamatkan olehnya. Aku harus bekerja dan bertahan hidup. Meski begitu, tetap saja, bayang-bayang Aka Yuki masih menghantuiku dan membuatku tak tahan untuk melelehkan salju dengan air mataku. Sungguh, rasanya... menyiksa.

Suatu hari, aku bermimpi buruk dan itu melibatkan Aka Yuki. Dalam mimpi itu dia terus saja memanggilku dan hal itu membuat pikiranku kembali tak terkendali. Aku mulai tidak tahan lalu memutuskan untuk menyentuh salju pada hari itu, hari dimana kita dipertemukan. Saat itu aku merasa sudah putus asa dan merasa takkan menyesal jika harus mati karena alergi ini. Salju akan mengantarku ke tempat Aka Yuki, pikirku. Tapi kini aku malah bersyukur telah dipertemukan denganmu, Naruto. Entah bagaimana keadaanku jika kau tidak segera menolongku. Aku seolah mendapat semangat baru untuk mempertahankan hidupku saat aku melihat kedua matamu.

 **=0=Normal POV=0=**

Naruto membisu saat selesai membaca deretan kalimat panjang dalam ponsel miliknya.

' _Jadi begitu,'_ batinnya.

Naruto mengerti sekarang. Itu bukan persoalan yang mudah, pasti akan sangat berat jika dipikul sendirian. Sakura memang menderita, bukan hanya fisik tetapi juga batin.

Pandangannya segera tertuju pada Sakura. Matanya sedikit memanas saat melihat gadis itu menitikkan air matanya seraya mengangkat sebuah sobekan kertas yang bertuliskan...

 _Karena itu… j_ _angan pergi dari sisiku. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu juga._

Dan kedua tangannya reflek menarik Sakura dalam kehangatan—lagi.

Untuk sesaat mereka berdua seakan bertukar rasa. Tak ada yang bergerak sedikitpun. Waktu seolah tak berjalan dengan semestinya dan mereka menikmati saat-saat seperti itu. Keduanya larut dalam rasa hati yang nyaris sama hingga suara ketukan di pintu depan terdengar dan membuyarkan segalanya.

"Sepertinya ada tamu." Naruto melepas dekapannya. "Aku ke depan sebentar ya? Aku akan segera kembali. Kau tenang saja."

Sakura tak merespon. Ia hanya menatap Naruto amat sendu. Sesuatu telah mengusik hatinya dan menghadirkan dugaan tak mengenakan. Sakura merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang tak merasakan apapun lekas beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Sakura dan turun ke lantai bawah. Sepintas Naruto merasa heran karena ketukan pintu itu tidak terdengar lagi. Namun sesuatu sukses membuatnya terhenti tepat beberapa langkah dari pintu.

Sebuah amplop berwarna putih nampak terselip di bawah pintu rumahnya.

Naruto mengernyit curiga. "Jangan-jangan ini…."

 **TBC**

Keterangan :

Cold Urticaria adalah sejenis urtikaria yang bereaksi terhadap alergen bersuhu dingin.

Urtikaria adalah kondisi kelainan kulit berupa reaksi vaskular terhadap bermacam-macam sebab, biasanya disebabkan oleh suatu reaksi alergi, yang mempunyai ciri-ciri berupa kulit kemerahan (eritema) dengan sedikit oedem atau penonjolan (elevasi) kulit berbatas tegas yang timbul secara cepat setelah dicetuskan oleh actor presipitasi dan menghilang perlahan-lahan. (source : Wikipedia)

Anaphylaxis / anaphylactic shock merupakan reaksi alergi sistemik yang berat, dapat menyebabkan kematian, terjadi secara tiba-tiba sesudah terpapar oleh alergen atau pencetus lainnya. (source : )

* * *

 **Author's Moments**

Republish, karena akun yg dulu udah gabisa di buka. Honestly, aku udah agak lupa plot fic ini kayak gimana, entah ini happy ending atau gimana, tapi yang jelas aku bakal berusaha bikin fic ini tamat demi NS XD so buat yang penasaran, stay tune ya! Haha (minta doanya juga supaya ga hiatus lagi ;; akoh kangen FNI sama NS hueee /cries)

Comment and critic, please? :'''))


	2. Chapter 2

"Sepertinya ada tamu." Naruto melepas dekapannya. "Aku ke depan sebentar ya? Aku akan segera kembali. Kau tenang saja."

Sakura tak merespon. Ia hanya menatap Naruto amat sendu. Sesuatu telah mengusik hatinya dan menghadirkan dugaan tak mengenakan. Sakura merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang tak merasakan apapun lekas beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Sakura dan turun ke lantai bawah. Sepintas Naruto merasa heran karena ketukan pintu itu tidak terdengar lagi. Namun sesuatu sukses membuatnya terhenti tepat beberapa langkah dari pintu.

Sebuah amplop berwarna putih nampak terselip di bawah pintu rumahnya.

Naruto mengernyit curiga. "Jangan-jangan ini…."

 **Tears of Snow** created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cover isn't mine. Its belong to the artist.**

 **Saya tidak menerima keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, typo(s), etc.**

 **NaruSaku.** Drama, Angst. T.

.

 **PLEASE, IF YOU DONT LIKE, GO BACK NOW!**

Happy Reading~

 **.**

 **.**

Lima belas ment berlalu. Sakura hanya bisa bergeming menyadari Naruto tak kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Ia semakin terpengaruhi pikiran negatif yang entah kenapa muncul begitu saja. Tapi Sakura berusaha menekan pikiran itu dengan hal-hal positif yang mungkin akan terjadi. Meski begitu… tetap saja Naruto tak kembali ke sana. Padahal sebelumnya ia mengatakan akan segera kembali. Jadi Sakura sudah memuutuskan untuk menengok Naruto di ruangannya.

Berbekal pakaian hangatnya yang tebal, Sakura turun ke lantai bawah. Ketika melihat pintu kamar Naruto terbuka, Sakura lekas masuk tanpa pikir panjang. Pandangannya menangkap sosok Naruto yang duduk di meja kerjanya dengan kepala tertunduk. Itu membuat pikiran negatifnya kembali datang. Dan saat ia berada tiga langkah dari Naruto...

"Arght!"

Sakura terperanjat. Naruto menggeram disusul dentuman kecil yang terdengar kala lengannya yang terkepal beradu dengan meja kerja. Sakura melihat Naruto meremas sebuah kertas lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang membuat Naruto seperti itu, namun baru kali ini Sakura melihat Naruto emosi hingga membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Sakura?"

 _'_ _Eh?'_ Sakura tertegun.

"Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku malah ditugaskan ke Suna selama tiga hari? Bukankah Kabuto ada di sana? Apa dia saja tidak cukup? Padahal aku sudah bilang akan cuti selama musim dingin!"

Paras Sakura sedikit tegang dengan manik mata melebar.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi ke Suna, aku tak bisa meninggalkan Sakura."

Perkataan yang tanpa sadar meluncur dari bibir Naruto membuat hatinya retak.

 _'_ _Naruto akan... pergi?'_

Cairan bening mendadak merembes dari kelopak matanya yang memanas. Sakura menunduk dalam. Ia sudah berkata agar Naruto tetap berada di sisinya, namun nyatanya lelaki itu harus pergi. Sakura tahu pasti ini urusan pekerjaan Naruto. Ia sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. Meski begitu, ia tetap saja tidak ingin melihat sosok itu pergi.

"Apa aku bawa Sakura saja bersamaku?" Naruto sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. "Tapi... Suna memiliki suhu yang lebih dingin dari pada di sini. Ck!"

Naruto mengacak-acak kepalanya, frustasi. Ia tidak tahu harus mengambil keputusan apa. Sekarang ini bukan saatnya mencampurkan masalah emosi dalam pekerjaan. Sekarang Naruto diminta untuk ikut menangani seorang pasien yang kondisinya tak bisa ditangani hanya oleh Kabuto, pihak rumah sakit membutuhkan Naruto segera. Namun di sisi lain, Sakura akan sendirian. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendiri ataupun menyuruh seorang teman untuk menjaga Sakura.

"Apa yang harus—"

 **DEP!**

Sakura yang semula mematung, lekas merangkul Naruto dari belakang. Membuat lelaki itu mendapat sentakan kecil di dadanya. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto merasa kelopak matanya mulai basah. Ia benar-benar tidak menyadari kedatangan gadis itu sejak awal.

 _'_ _Sakura ada di sini... itu berarti... dia sudah mendengar semuanya.'_

Naruto bergeming. Ia tak mengeluarkan suara lagi karena mulutnya terasa sulit bergerak ketika merasakan tetes demi tetes air hangat terasa menyakitkan di pundak kanannya.

Sakura yang masih memeluk Naruto dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar segera melepaskannya. Ia berdiri mantap dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Naruto pun lekas berdiri dan menghadap gadis merah muda itu. Ditatapnya lekat sosok Sakura yang mulai memberikan isyarat sederhana selama beberapa detik. Naruto menangkap pesan itu dengan pasti.

 _Pergilah. Itu memang pekerjaanmu. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa menjaga diri di sini. Tapi, pastikan kau kembali. Aku akan menunggumu._

Entah sudah keberapa kali, Naruto kembali mendekap Sakura secara tiba-tiba. Namun ada yang berbeda. Ekspresi tegar dan ingin melindungi yang selalu terpartri di wajahnya kini berganti menjadi sendu. Naruto membenamkan kepalanya di leher Sakura seakan tak mengizinkan dunia melihat setetes air mata yang keluar dari iris _blue shappire_ nya.

 **=0=0=0=**

Kemarin, setelah Sakura meyakinkan Naruto bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, pria itu segera menelpon temannya sesama dokter spesialis yang tinggal di Konoha, Yamanaka Ino. Awalnya Naruto cukup kesulitan saat meminta bantuan gadis _blonde_ itu karena Ino juga memiliki kesibukan di kliniknya. Namun saat Naruto menjelaskan secara rinci mengenai dirinya dan Sakura dari awal, tebak apa yang dikatakan Ino?

 _"_ _Tinggal berdua dengan gadis itu…k_ _au ingin berbuat mesum atau bagaimana? Baiklah, aku akan menolongmu. Aku juga akan mencari terapi yang bisa menyembuhkannya, bukan hanya meredakan gejala penyakitnya._ _Untuk itu aku perlu data kesehatan Sakura, tolong kau siapkan._ _"_

Mengingat bagaimana Ino mengatakan kata 'mesum' yang merujuk pada dirinya, itu membuat Naruto tak habis pikir. Alih-alih berbuat mesum, selama ini yang memenuhi pikirannya hanya bagaimana cara untuk menyembuhkan Sakura, toh mesum itu bukan sifat dasarnya dan ia menolak dicap sebagai orang mesum. Selain itu, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya, apa tidak salah ia memilih Ino? Sakura bisu. Ino cerewet. Entah bagaimana Sakura dapat menghentikan ocehan Ino yang seperti itu. Tapi terlepas dari semuanya, Naruto bersyukur Ino rela mengambil cuti selama ia pergi untuk merawat Sakura di sini. Dan hari ini, Ino berjanji akan datang. Bersamaan dengan itu, hari ini juga Naruto akan pergi.

Tepat pukul 10:34, lelaki pirang itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan koper sedang di samping kakinya. Beberapa menit lalu Naruto sudah berpamitan dan menjelaskan mengenai Ino pada Sakura, namun tubuhnya masih di sana. Matanya masih menatap Sakura yang berdiri tegap tak jauh di depan.

"Yasudah, Sakura-chan... aku... aku pergi dulu."

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar sudah memantapkan diri. Sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu setelah mendapat senyuman dari Sakura. Sesaat, Naruto tertegun di samping mobil hitamnya. Beberapa kali ia menoleh ke arah pintu yang sudah ia tutup itu dan tak jarang salju yang turun menyita perhatiannya.

"Sakura-chan... aku akan kembali," gumamnya pelan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

Naruto tidak tahu, dibalik pintu itu Sakura masih terdiam. Menit demi menit berlalu, ia masih berdiri di sana, menatap pintu yang sudah dilewati pemilik rumah. Meyakinkan diri jika Naruto takkan kembali dalam satu atau dua menit. Tiga hari. Lelaki itu meninggalkannya tiga hari dan Sakura merasa begitu berat. Menyadari bahwa sumber kehangatannya pergi, ia harus bertahan di tengah musim salju tanpa matahari lagi. Matahari yang sanggup bukan sekadar menghangatkan tubuhnya, tetapi juga hatinya.

Meskipun Sakura sadar bahwa tak apa bila ditinggalkan Naruto, toh hanya tiga hari. Lagipula dulu ia juga memang pernah ditinggalkan bahkan lebih lama dari tiga hari, yaitu untuk selamanya. Namun kedatangan Naruto dalam hidupnya membuat pikiran Sakura berubah sekian persen. Sakura seperti mendapat kembali apa yang seharusnya tetap berada di sisinya.

Seorang pengganti Aka Yuki. Mungkinkah seperti itu? Entahlah.

Sakura hanya merasa bahwa ia membutuhkan Naruto di sisinya, untuk saat ini ataupun seterusnya.

 **=0=0=0=**

Sore hari menjelang. Orang yang berjanji datang hari ini belum juga mengetuk pintu rumah. Sakura agak gelisah dan takut jika orang bernama Ino itu tidak datang. Bukannya ingin mengandalkan orang lain namun… jika harus kembali menghadapi ancaman suhu dingin seorang diri secara mendadak seperti ini, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang secara refleks. Sakura mulai merasa was-was. Padahal masih sore, tapi Sakura sudah mengubah suhu alat penghangat hingga naik beberapa derajat dari biasanya dan hal itu sukses membuat keringatnya menetes.

 **TOK TOK TOK!**

"Halo, permisi!"

Sakura terlonjak kaget mendengar suara dari luar rumah. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu segera turun untuk membukakan pintu. Satu-satunya yang kini terlintas di benak gadis itu adalah…

 **CKLEK!**

"Ah, halo selamat sore, aku temannya Naruto. Namaku Yamana Ino."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. _'Dia datang.'_

Ino menatapnya dengan seksama. "Namamu… Sakura, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk seraya mempersilahkan Ino untuk masuk.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dari Naruto. Dan aku yakin dia juga sudah menjelaskan bahwa selama ia pergi, aku yang akan merawatmu, jadi… salam kenal ya, Sakura-chan."

Ino mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan disambut baik oleh Sakura. Keduanya mengguratkan senyum. Ini adalah pertemuan yang begitu hangat dan membuat Sakura merasa senang. Sementara untuk Ino, sejak awal ia memang merasa bersimpati pada Sakura dan setelah melihat langsung keadaan Sakura sekaligus seberapa tebalnya pakaian hangat gadis itu untuk terhindar dari suhu dingin begitu membuat Ino ingin meneteskan air matanya. Namun, saat tatapannya menangkap senyum manis seorang Sakura, Ino rasa ia tidak perlu merasa terlalu sedih karena bagaimanapun Sakura masih bisa tersenyum.

Terlepas dari semua itu, Sakura berusaha membantu Ino dengan menarik koper kecilnya hingga tiba di depan sebuah kamar tamu yang berada tak jauh dari kamar Naruto. Sakura kembali tersenyum sesaat setelah membuka pintu kamar.

"Ini kamarku? Hmm, baiklah, terima kasih. Kau sendiri tidur di mana? Di sana?" Ino menunjuk sebuah kamar di tak jauh di seberang.

Sakura menggeleng kemudian menunjukkan angka dua dengan tangannya. Ino segera mengerti.

"Oh, di lantai dua. Lantas, itu kamar siapa? Naruto?"

Sakura mengangguk. Sementara Ino menghembuskan nafas lega seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Kukira dia akan menyuruhmu sekamar dengannya supaya si Jabrik Kuning itu bisa berbuat mesum, hahaha."

Pipinya agak memerah saat memikirkan jika ia sampai satu kamar dengan Naruto. Sakura lekas menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali.

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan, aku akan membereskan barangku dulu, ya. Kau istirahat saja. Lagipula, semakin sore akan semakin dingin. Aku tidak mau Naruto memarahiku karena gagal merawatmu."

Sakura agak murung karena tidak bisa membantu teman barunya itu. Karena bagaimanapun juga ia ingin sekali bisa berguna untuk orang-orang yang dengan senang hati merawat dan berada di sampingnya. Namun Ino benar, suhu akan terus menurun jika semakin sore dan sudah saatnya ia kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Setelah mengangguk pelan, Sakura lantas berbalik dan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Ino menatapnya agak sendu, nyaris bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu. Selang beberapa detik, Ino memutuskan untuk segera memulai pekerjaannya—bukan untuk membereskan barang, toh ia hanya membawa barang sedikit, tetapi untuk menganalisa data-data yang sudah disiapkan Naruto di laboratoriumnya, di bawah tanah.

"Aku tidak bisa langsung bersantai setelah berada di sini, aku harus mengetahui keadaan Sakura secara rinci."

Ino meninggalkan kamar setelah menaruh barang-barangnya di sana. Perlahan ia berjalan menuruni tangga yang berada persis di ruang perpustakaan kecil di samping kamar Naruto. Hidungnya mulai mencium aroma khas laboratorium dan obat-obatan khusus seperti yang ada di rumah sakit.

"Jadi… di mana dia menyimpannya?"

Matanya menatap sekitar kala kakinya sukses berpijak di ruangan serba putih yang penuh dengan alat kesehatan itu. Dan nampaknya sebuah meja sedang di ujung sana berhasil menarik perhatian Ino. Ino agak terkejut mendapati sebuah jurnal cukup tebal, laporan kesehatan, dan data-data mengenai penyakit Sakura yang berada di atas meja tersebut. Apalagi setelah membaca dokumen riwayat kehidupan Sakura yang telah disusun Naruto, Ino nyaris tak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar.

"Sakura…."

 **=0=0=0=**

Hari pertama sejak Naruto pergi, Sakura dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Ino di kamarnya. Gadis itu membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi sepiring sarapan, air hangat dan tablet obat. Sakura yang baru saja membuka mata lekas beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dengan air hangat. Dan saat ia selesai, Sakura melihat Ino memilah beberapa buku miliknya di rak.

"Apa Naruto yang membelikanmu semua buku ini?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Benar juga. Mungkin kau akan bosan harus berada di kamar ini seharian. Kurasa menonton televisi takkan cukup meredakan rasa bosanmu. Jadi dia membelikanmu sebuah buku."

Ino tersenyum kemudian menghampiri Sakura yang tengah melahap sarapannya.

"Di sini… apa selalu seperti ini? Hangat sekali."

Sakura meminum obatnya dan lekas menoleh.

"Mungkin berat bagimu untuk tetap berada di lingkungan hangat saat musim seperti ini, karena dari dokumen yang aku baca, kau menyukai…." Tenggorokkannya tercekat, Ino berpaling. "Lupakan."

Alisnya terangkat, heran. Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang Ino katakan.

"Hmm. Sudah selesai ya? Kalau begitu aku akan menaruh nampan ini ke dapur. Untuk beberapa jam ke depan mungkin aku akan sibuk di labnya Naruto, kalau ada apa-apa…"

Sakura segera mengangkat _remote_ kecil dalam genggamannya.

"Ya, kau benar, tekan saja belnya."

Selang beberapa detik, Sakura kembali sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Kini gadis itu memilih untuk kembali berbaring di ranjang. Sakura tak berniat untuk membaca buku, menonton tv ataupun sekadar menulis di buku diarynya. Ia hanya ingin tidur, berharap ketika ia membuka mata, Naruto sudah ada di sampingnya.

Ino yang kembali mengantar makan siang ke kamar Sakura merasa sedikit kewalahan membujuk gadis itu untuk melakukan sesuatu. Setidaknya ia ingin Sakura tidak tidur seharian karena akan berdampak pada kesehatannya. Banyak tawaran mengasyikan yang Ino ajukan, namun… "Tidak", satu kata yang Sakura tulis di kertas polos membuat Ino menggelengkan kepala. Usahanya sia-sia.

Kejadian itu terulang lagi saat makan malam. Sakura mendadak turun dan ingin makan bersama. Ino pikir kali ini ia akan berhasil membujuk Sakura, tapi jawabannya tetap sama. Setelah selesai, Sakura kembali ke kamarnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Ino. Gadis itu bukannya tidak menghargai usaha Ino untuk membuatnya senang, hanya saja, hari ini Sakura hanya ingin tidur—lagi.

Satu hari penuh tanpa Naruto benar-benar belum terbiasa untuknya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya menjadi begitu menginginkan sosok itu tetap berada di sisinya.

.

.

Hari kedua datang secepat angin musim yang baru saja berganti. Kini Sakura berpikir untuk mengurangi jam tidurnya. Tidak seperti kemarin yang kebanyakan ia habiskan untuk tidur. Saat ini setelah kegiatan yang ia anggap monoton itu selesai, Sakura menolak untuk memilih tidur, salahkan Ino yang terus mengoceh tentang akibat buruk terlalu lama tidur.

Kini ia tetap terjaga namun pikirannya melayang. Satu-satunya yang mampu mengusik dirinya selain mengenai Aka Yuki adalah Naruto—lelaki yang sudah mau menolongnya hingga merawat Sakura secara pribadi di rumahnya. Besok malam, Naruto akan pulang. Tapi Sakura khawatir. Ada semacam firasat tak mengenakkan yang hadir di hatinya sejak ia terbangun tadi pagi.

Sejenak, terlintas pemikiran untuk meminta Ino menghubungi Naruto dengan telepon rumah. Namun Sakura takut menjadi pengganggu. Ia menduga Naruto sangat sibuk setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Lagipula, ia juga tidak enak untuk mengganggu Ino yang terlihat sibuk dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya.

Hari itu… sebelum pergi, Naruto pernah berkata akan menghubungi Sakura jika ada waktu luang, tapi hingga sekarang telepon rumah tak juga berdering menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk yang telah dijanjikan Naruto.

 _'_ _Sepertinya aku hanya bisa menunggu saja,'_ batinnya.

Dan hari kedua ini ia habiskan dengan memunculkan pikiran positif yang setidaknya dapat mengikis rasa khawatir terhadap Naruto. Sementara itu, Ino yang hari ini berniat melakukan diagnosa lanjutan terhadap Sakura segera mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. Sepanjang hari ini ia sibuk di laboratorium Naruto, membaca keseluruhan laporan lengkap yang ternyata disusun sendiri oleh lelaki itu. Dari sekian hal yang membuat Ino berpikir Naruto hanyalah seorang dokter mesum yang menyebalkan, namun kali ini ia merasakan kesungguhan yang tercurah di setiap dokumen berkaitan dengan Sakura. Ya, kesungguhan untuk menyembuhkan gadis bisu yang entah sejak kapan menjadi tanggung jawabnya secara penuh.

"Dia tidak main-main soal ini," gumamnya pelan. "Kalau begitu aku juga harus berusaha. Mungkin aku bukan dokter sehebat Tsunade yang terkenal itu, tapi aku akan tetap berusaha mencari informasi untuk pengobatan Sakura."

.

.

Hari ketiga pun datang. Sakura gelisah. Rasa khawatir yang kemarin muncul, kini semakin meledak di hatinya. Entah kenapa, ia begitu mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Ia tidak bisa merasa tenang barang sedetik sejak suara Naruto terus memanggilnya dalam mimpi.

 _'_ _Naruto... Naruto... kuharap kau baik-baik saja,'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa kali menengok ke ruangan Naruto, akhirnya Sakura kembali ke kamarnya. Sakura berusaha untuk tenang. Ia menarik tubuhnya ke ranjang dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Gadis itu hanya bisa termenung hingga telepon rumah di lantai bawah berdering lumayan keras. Sakura sontak tersenyum sumringah dan segera berlari meninggalkan kamarnya.

 _'_ _Halo?'_

Sebuah suara yang amat dirindukannya terdengar bagai lagu dikeheningan. Sakura meneteskan air mata tanpa sadar. Dari ambang pintu perpustakaan, Ino menatap sendu ke arah Sakura. Ia bergeming, menolak untuk kembali laboratorium. Sejenak… ya, untuk sejenak saja, entah kenapa Ino ingin melihat senyuman Sakura yang sesungguhnya. Dan ia tahu, sumber senyuman Sakura hanyalah Naruto.

 _'_ _Halo?_ _Ino, apa kau disana?'_

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia paham mengapa Naruto mengira bahwa yang mengangkat teleponnya adalah Ino. Sakura bisu, percuma jika ia mengangkat telepon itu tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Namun…

 _'_ _Ah,_ _maafkan aku_ _, Sakura-chan._ _Ini pasti kau ya?'_

Perlahan senyumannya mengembang. Sakura mengeratkan telepon dalam genggamannya.

 _'_ _Jika kau yang mengangkat telepon, aku yakin Ino sedang sibuk di bawah sana. Tapi biarlah, aku lebih senang bisa berbicara langsung denganmu.'_ Naruto terdengar mengambil nafas. _'_ _Bagaimana keadaanmu?_ _Ino menjagamu dengan baik 'kan_ _? Kuharap_ _jawabannya iya_ _dan keadaanmu stabil.'_

Rambatan suara dari sebrang sana terdengar ceria dan lembut seperti biasanya. Membuat Sakura tak tahan untuk tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih menetes.

 _'_ _Maaf, aku baru sempat menelponmu sekarang. Aku benar-benar sibuk di sini. Aku harap kau mengerti, Sakura-chan.'_

Sakura mengangguk beberapa kali. Menandakan bahwa ia memang mengerti.

 _'_ _Ah iya, Sakura-chan...'_ tiba-tiba nada bicaranya merendah. _'Aku... aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu.'_

Sakura termenung beberapa saat. Mendengar suara Naruto yang melemah, membuat dugaan negatif merambah pikirannya.

 _'_ _Sakura-chan...'_ Naruto kembali bersuara. _'Mungkin... aku... tidak akan pulang malam ini.'_

Deg! Sakura mematung.

Hening sejenak.

Naruto tak berbicara lagi. Tapi Sakura yakin, teleponnya belum terputus. Ia menduga Naruto pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan...

 _'_ _Hahahaha...'_

... lelaki pirang itu malah tertawa lepas. Dahi Sakura berkerut, tak mengerti.

 _'_ _Aku tahu, sekarang kau pasti sedang memasang wajah sedihmu itu, kan? Iya kan?'_ Naruto terkekeh pelan. _'Hey, aku hanya bercanda. Memang aku tidak pulang malam ini, tapi aku pulang nanti siang. Hehe...'_

Bagus. Kini Sakura ingin sekali melempar wajah Naruto dengan buku tebal. Perasaannya jadi campur aduk akibat lelucon Naruto yang menurutnya tidak lucu itu. Tentu saja, itu tidak lucu sama sekali. Meskipun Sakura mengaku amat senang karena Naruto akan pulang lebih awal, tapi entah kenapa dirinya jadi merasa takut jika saja Naruto batal untuk pulang hari ini, ia takut...

 _'_ _Aku takut... kau tidak akan kembali, Naru,'_ batinnya.

 _'_ _Hmm... ya sudah, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu itu saja. Kuharap kau tidak marah dengan leluconku tadi, hehe._ _Baiklah,_ _sekarang_ _aku harus bersiap-siap dulu. Jadi... sampai ketemu nanti, Sakura-chan.'_

Dan teleponnya cepat terputus. Padahal Sakura masih ingin mendengar suara lelaki pirang itu, tapi jika dengan ini ia bisa lebih cepat bertemu dengan Naruto, tak masalah, pikirnya. Sekarang, yang harus ia lakukan adalah menunggu, tepat di depan pintu itu. Ya, ia akan menunggu Naruto muncul dari sana.

"Sedang apa kau di situ? Menunggu Naruto? Bukannya dia pulang nanti malam?"

Sakura menoleh pada Ino yang berjalan mendekat lalu tersenyum penuh. Sakura memberi beberapa isyarat, membuat Ino bernafas lega.

"Jadi begitu, dia pulang nanti siang. Syukurlah." Ino tersenyum. "Tapi… lebih baik kau menunggu di kamarmu saja. Nanti kalau Naruto sudah datang, aku akan memanggilmu."

Sakura menggeleng kuat.

Ino menghembuskan nafas berat. "Aku tahu kau memang keras kepala dan keras kepalamu semakin bertambah jika itu menyangkut Naruto."

Sakura tersenyum. Ino memang benar.

"Yasudah, aku harus kembali ke pekerjaanku dulu, sebentar lagi selesai."

Dan tak perlu waktu lama, Ino kembali menghilang di balik pintu perpustakaan yang mengarah ke lab.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Moments**

Akhirnyaaaa haha chap 3 menyusul ya! Psst. Kayaknya chap depan bakal jadi end loh :"D Tapi karena aku masih mau inget-inget plotnya kayak gimana, mungkin bakal agak lama /maafkan/ Btw makasih udah nyempetin baca!

Comment and critic, please? :''))


End file.
